Sleep Over At Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place
by Luna Longbottom
Summary: The girls decide to throw a sleep over at number twelve. What happens when the boys show up and Fred and George introduce their latest invention? Fluff Warning. HPGW RWHG and others
1. chapter 1

**Sleep Over At Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

By: Luna Longbottom 

(A/N: Thanks to Mrs. Alicia Weasley and Cindyyy for all their help editing this story. Thanks to Min for typing my story. Also, a big thanks to KEDme, who writes stories on He originally thought up the Orb of Truth in his story Home Alone. I just borrowed and changed it a little. Anyways here's the story I promised. Oh, just one more thing. I automatically assume everybody knows what I'm thinking, but as Mrs. Alicia Weasley pointed out, only I know what's going on in there. (You don't want to know anyways. It's a scary place in my head.) But before you become totally confused Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley are all in the Order. Are we happy Mrs. Alicia Weasley? Good.)

Disclaimer: Honestly people if I were J. K. Rowling (which I'm not) do you think I'd be writing fanfiction on ? I hope not. I hope I would hurry up and finish Half-Blood Prince. That's a good question, though. Would it really be fanfiction if J. K. Rowling wrote it? Wonder if she reads fanfiction. That's a scary thought. Wonder what ships she likes. Um...I'm shutting up now. This is probably the longest disclaimer in the world. Hey, they should have a contest for that....

Harry had been dreading and waiting for this moment all summer. The return to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Of course, he couldn't wait to see his friends, but the house brought back so many memories. Memories of Sirius.

'_Why did you have to go?' _Harry thought for the millionth time that summer.

"Hurry up, boy. Before somebody notices," Moody growled.

"Let him take his time, Mad-Eye. He's been through a lot," Tonks said knowingly.

Harry sighed and walked through the door. He hadn't expected to be back here so soon. It was, after all, only two weeks into the summer holiday.

"Argh!" Someone screamed behind him. Harry spun around and instinctively pulled out his wand. There was Tonks, sprawled on the floor next to the umbrella stand that she had knocked over. Tonks glared at it and stuck her tongue out. Then Harry noticed something odd. The portrait of Mrs. Black wasn't screaming. Harry asked about it while Remus helped Tonks up.

"She went quiet," Remus said. "After-," he gulped. "After he died."

Harry just nodded.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and ran down the stairs. "I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged him.

"How are you, mate?" Ron asked, coming down the stairs.

"Ok, I guess," he answered.

"Supper's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh! Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as they walked into the kitchen.

"Come in! How are you? Have they been feeding you well? You look a bit peaky. Have something to eat."

"Harry!" Ginny said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi," Harry said blushing. Wait, he was blushing? Why was he blushing? _'She is so pretty when she smiles like that,'_ He found himself thinking. _'Potter, get a grip. This is Ginny. Ron's little sister._' _'Not anymore,'_ another part of his head thought.

"Um...earth to Harry!" Ron said.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just...just thinking."

"Ok," said Ron, not entirely convinced. Hermione just glanced at Ginny, then Harry, and then smiled to herself.

"Sit, Harry. Eat." said Mrs. Weasley handing him a plate of food.

"Food!" Tonks shrieked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a plate.

Towards the end of dinner, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves from the table.

A few minutes later, everyone in the kitchen heard a strange noise coming from upstairs.

"Err...what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Squealing!" Hestia shouted, standing up.

"It must be important!" said Emmeline.

"I love squealing!" said Alicia.

"It's so fun!" Angelina added.

"Let's go!" Tonks shouted and they all ran upstairs.

It was quiet for a minute as the men stared at each other.

"Squealing?" Fred asked.

"My sister used to make that noise." said Kingsley, thoughtfully. "Never knew it had a name..."

(A/N: For the purpose of this story, Kingsley has a sister. OK? OK. Now that that's settled, the rest of the story will be from various points of view because boys have a rather limited perspective (No offense). I mean c'mon. How can you not know what squealing is?)

(A/N: This is back upstairs right after Hermione and Ginny leave dinner.)

Hermione pulled Ginny into their room. "Did you see him?" She asked.

"Who?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were with me when I said hello to him," Ginny said, still confused.

"Did you see the way he acted around you?" Hermione asked. "He blushed! He likes you, Ginny."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "But...he can't. I mean he's...he's still probably not over Cho."

"Of course he is. Didn't you see the way he reacted when we told him about Cho and Michael on the train?"

"Um...no?" Ginny said.

"He wasn't sad at all. He's _way_ over her."

"You're right, aren't you?" Ginny asked. "You've got to be. I mean, when have you ever been wrong?" she said, smiling like crazy now. Then they both started squealing.

"What are we squealing about?" Tonks asked excitedly bouncing into the room followed by Hestia, Emmeline, Angelina, and Alicia.

"Harry's finally noticed Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly.

They squealed.

"Has Ron noticed that you're a girl yet?" Ginny asked.

"No," said Hermione sadly.

"The stupid git. Do you want me to give him a Bat Bogey Hex?" Ginny asked.

"No." she sighed.

"By the way, did Tonks tell you who she's dating?" Hestia asked excitedly.

"Oh! Tell us, tell us, please," the girls pleaded.

"Ok, just don't laugh." Tonks said.

"We won't," they promised.

She took a deep breath, "Remus Lupin."

They squealed.

"You and Lupin? I never would have guessed!" said Hermione.

"I know!" Tonks squeaked.

"Isn't he a bit...um...older?" Angelina asked.

"Eight years isn't that much." she said, "Right?"

"Is it really only eight years?" Hermione asked, and then blushed. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No, no it's ok. Yeah, eight years. You forgot I can change my appearance. I'm 28. I didn't decide to be an Auror until seven years after Hogwarts. And Remus is only 36. He just looks older."

"What about you, Emmeline?" Ginny asked.

"Charlie," she said.

"Charlie? As in my brother?" Ginny asked, after they were done squealing.

"Yup," she said, smiling.

"Wow," she said. "I never would have thought...but you two are perfect for each other."

Now they all stared expectantly at Hestia. "Kingsley," she said, and they broke out into squeals, shrieks, and giggles.

"And of course, thanks to Fred, everyone knows I'm going out with him," Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

"Same with me and George," said Alicia. "Those two. How do we put up with them?"

"I dunno," Angelina replied. "There's just something about them you've just gotta love."

"Oh! Oh! Idea!" Tonks yelled. "We should have a sleepover tonight. You know just us girls."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

'_This is going to be an interesting night,'_ Ginny thought.


	2. chapter 2

After they had all their sleeping bags set up (and the food, of course, as Tonks made sure), they started talking again.

"So, have you kissed my brother yet?" Ginny asked Emmeline.

She bit her lip and smiled mischievously before nodding. They all started squealing again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alicia shouted.

"What's all this shrieking?" Charlie began.

"SQUEALING!" Emmeline interrupted him.

"Sorry- squealing about?" He finished. "We decided there was safety in numbers," he added.

Sure enough, Ron, Harry, Kingsley, Remus, Fred, George, and Lee were all gathered around him.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" George shouted. "Remember our invention, Fred?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go and get it," said Fred.

A few minutes later, Fred returned with a little ball in his hand.

"It's our truth or dare orb," George explained. "Instead of old boring truth or dare games where no one can think up good questions or dares-"

"The orb makes them up!" Fred finished. "There are a bunch of pre-recorded dares and questions, but you can add your own, too."

"It can also change to affect you personally." Fred added. "For instance, if Hermione chooses dare instead of the orb saying, 'Snog someone' it might say 'Snog Ron.'"

Ron and Hermione blushed.

"Everybody has to sit in a circle," Fred said.

"Now, pass the orb around," George said after they had formed a circle.

"I'll go first," said Fred. "Dare. Hmm...snog someone whose name starts with "A" for two minutes. Well, Angelina, it's your lucky day!"

They went into the next room while George explained that the orb would glow purple when they kissed. Sure enough, the orb started to glow. It continued to slowly turn a deeper shade of purple and then died. Both came back into the room smiling.

It was Tonks' turn next, "Dare" she said. "If there is a werewolf in the room snog him," she read. "Wow, you guys are real original, aren't you?" she asked.

"What can we say?" George answered innocently.

"Let me think here. Are there any werewolves in the room? Oh yeah, c'mon Remus. Let's go!" she said pulling Remus up and out of the room. The orb turned purple and they came back.

Then it was Emmeline's turn next. "Dare. Snog the person on your right and then sit in their lap for a turn. Ok." She got up and kissed Charlie, who was on her right, right then and there, and sat on his lap. Charlie blushed a little but looked pleased. "Your turn, Harry," said Emmeline passing the orb to him.

"Err...truth," he said thinking of Ginny. He did really want to kiss her but now didn't seem to be the right time. He stared at the orb. "No, no, no! I refuse. Now is not the time. I change my mind. I want dare." He stared at it again. "That's cheating! You can't dare me to tell them. No, I won't. It will ruin the party." Everybody stared at Harry as he talked to the orb. He sighed. "Fine, fine. Be that way. But if anything happens, it's your fault." He set down the orb. He took a deep breath and began, "I suppose I might as well tell you. The prophecy never broke at the Department of Mysteries."

"But Harry, Neville saw it break. So did you," Hermione began.

"That was the recording," Harry said. "But the person who heard the prophecy can recall it exactly. Dumbledore heard it. He showed it to me in his pensive."

Hermione gasped. "What...what did it say?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, it basically said that either Voldemort kills me or I kill Voldemort."

Everyone gasped.

"Harry." Hermione said sadly.

"Harry, I-" Remus began, but didn't seem able to finish.

Everybody else seemed to be in shock and unable to speak. None of them knew how to react to this news. They sat in silence for a minute. Then Fred said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"I told you, orb." Harry said. "I told you, it would ruin everything. Let's keep playing. I don't want to think about it, anymore. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"Ok," they agreed.

"It's my turn," said Hestia quickly.

They continued playing. A little later, Hermione said she was thirsty and was going down to get a drink. She gave a meaningful glance to Ron who shot her a confused look back. She just shook her head and left.

They all sat staring at Ron for a minute before Ginny said, "Ron, go downstairs and talk to Hermione."

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Because she wants to talk to you."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Trust me," Ginny said.

So Ron left. "My turn," said Ginny, taking the orb. "Dare. Snog the boy with a scar on his head. Sorry, Harry but you're the only one with a scar on your head." Ginny lead Harry out of the room.

"Ginny, I-" Harry began but Ginny interrupted him.

"Shut up, and kiss me," she said grabbing Harry and pulling him closer.

When their lips met, Ginny felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. She kissed a little more passionately this time and he responded by kissing back. She put her hands around his neck to pull him closer. She had never felt this way before. It was wonderful. She never wanted it to stop. His hands were now around her waist; his tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands were now going through his messy black hair. _'How could I have lived so long without experiencing this,' _she wondered. Ginny thought she heard something, but wasn't sure. All she knew right now was Harry and how she never wanted him to leave her side.

Back in the other room, the others watched as the orb glowed purple. It became darker and darker. They were yelling and clapping their hands. They expected it to stop, but it didn't. It grew brighter and George started yelling, "Ok, Harry, You can stop now."

There was no answer. "Harry!" Fred was yelling now, too.

"I think we should continue without them," said Tonks. "They obviously aren't going to be back for a while."


	3. chapter 3

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Ron had just come downstairs.

Hermione finished pouring her glass of pumpkin juice, looked up, and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come," she said.

"Err..." said Ron. "Did you want to talk about something?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I need to tell you something. I've been trying to tell you for a while but you didn't seem to realize. Ron...Ron I...I love you," she said, looking down and blushing.

Ron looked up at her and blushed too, but was obviously pleased.

"You...you do? But what about Viktor?"

"Well, actually, I haven't spoken to him in a while." She said blushing some more.

"But the letters..." Ron trailed off.

"Ron, I ended our relationship right at the beginning of the summer after our fourth year. I told him I didn't like him, you know, that way. I told him I liked someone else."

"Who?" Ron asked, looking scared.

"You," she said simply. "I just wrote all those long letters to make you jealous."

"You did all that just to make me jealous?" Ron asked, amazed.

She nodded. They both looked at each other for a minute before Hermione said, "Ron will you just go ahead and kiss me?"

They moved closer. Hermione closed her eyes and their lips met.

Mrs. Weasley was thirsty and thought she would go downstairs and get a nice warm glass of milk. While walking down the stairs, she noticed the light was still on in the kitchen. She figured someone else was having trouble sleeping, too. What she did not expected was to see Ron and Hermione down there, KISSING!

She stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open. "Ron!" she exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart and turned to see Mrs. Weasley in the doorway. Both blushed. Ron had a look of terror on his face.

"Ron and Hermione! I knew it! I knew it! I was beginning to wonder, but. Oh! You two are perfect for each other!" she said, pulling them both into a tight embrace.

"Mum," said Ron.

"Oh, yes. Sorry dear," she said letting go of them. "Wait 'til I tell Arthur. Oh!" she said, walking off.

Ron and Hermione stood there, embarrassed, staring at the floor. "Next time, maybe we should snog somewhere more _private_," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron murmured.

"Well?" said Hermione, a little impatient. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. "I know a place where no one will find us."

Ron beamed and followed her upstairs.

Harry and Ginny finally broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes. Then Harry looked scared. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't you dare apologize," she said. "That was...was wonderful. Amazing. I've never felt like that before," she admitted.

"No, it's not that," he said. "It's just that you're dating Dean."

"What? Oh!" Comprehension dawned on her face. "Harry, You don't believe everything I tell my brother do you? I was just telling him that to get him off my back. I was also trying to make you jealous." She blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny. What time is it? How long have we been here? What will the others think?" Harry asked.

"I guess we'll just have to face them." Ginny said. "Together." She grabbed his hand and they walked back into the room.

Later that night, when the boys were all in their rooms, and the girls in their sleeping bags, Tonks asked, "So Ginny. How did things go between you and Harry?"

Ginny blushed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well," Alicia began. "Ginny was dared to kiss Harry. So they went into the next room."

"And we watched the orb turn darker and darker," Angelina continued.

"Tonks, show her what color it was," said Emmeline.

Tonks closed her eyes and her hair became a deep shade of purple.

"You did only kiss...right?" Tonks asked.

"Of course!" said Ginny. "God Tonks, I'm only 15."

"Just making sure," said Tonks with a grin.

"What about you and Ron?" Ginny asked, turning to Hermione.

"Well...your mum caught us snogging in the kitchen," Hermione said.

They all squealed.

"What did she do?" Ginny asked.

"She hugged us and told us how happy she was for us," Hermione shrugged.

The next day, Ron had troubles containing the urge to snog Hermione every second. He kept glancing at her all through breakfast. After they were finished eating Hermione pulled him aside.

"Can you make it any more obvious you want to snog me?" she asked.

"Well," he said slowly. "I could just walk up to you at random moments throughout the day and kiss you."

"Ugh! Now come on," she said, pulling him into a spare bedroom. "I've been waiting to do this since last night." And they were lost in each other.

"So, Ginny. What are you going to do today?" Harry asked after breakfast.

"I've got some homework I want to get done." She replied.

"Oh," said Harry, slightly disappointed. "Good idea. I've got some homework, too."

Harry had not done very much on his potion essay. He just couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny. She put down her pencil and looked up at him. "You know, Harry. If you'd just ask, I'd kiss you," she said.

Harry lit up. "Okay," he said. "Can I kiss you?"

She rolled her eyes but gladly got up and walked over to him.

"Come on," said Ginny, pulling Harry aside after lunch. "I want to go catch Ron and Hermione snogging," she said.

"How do you know they're snogging?" he asked, surprised.

"Because," she said. "Ron was shooting Hermione the same looks that you were shooting me all through breakfast _and_ they weren't at lunch."

"Oh," said Harry sheepishly.

"I bet they're upstairs. Come on." she said, dragging Harry towards the stairs.

"Nope. Not in here either," said Ginny. Harry sighed. "Shhh. I think they're in here," she whispered. She opened the door and sure enough, there were Ron and Hermione, each lost in the other. "Aha! I knew it!" she shouted. They turned around to see Harry and Ginny in the doorway.

"Damn," said Ron. "Why does everybody keep doing that?"

"You owe me five Galleons, Harry," Ginny said, holding out her hand.

As Harry pulled the money out of his pocket, he mumbled something about making such a stupid bet.

FIN


End file.
